Light emitting devices such as an organic electroluminescent device can be produced, for example, by laminating organic layers by an application method. As materials used for formation of a hole transporting layer which is one of the organic layers, for example, a polymer compound comprising a non-crosslinkable constitutional unit derived from an arylamine, a crosslinkable constitutional unit derived from a fluorene having a benzocyclobutene structure and a crosslinkable constitutional unit derived from a fluorene having an olefin structure (Patent Document 1) and a polymer compound comprising a non-crosslinkable constitutional unit derived from an arylamine and a crosslinkable constitutional unit derived from an arylamine having a benzocyclobutene structure (Patent Document 2) are known.